Perfecta para mí, mi amor
by Claw-13
Summary: Hasta esa tarde de San Valentín Rukia era su mejor amiga; amigos, complices y confidentes, una amistad tan sólida como el marmol, sin embargo, cuando los deseos, el cariño y la mutua atracción se atraviesan, el miedo de perderlo todo es tan o más peligroso que probar el fruto prohibido, pero cuando hay amor, ya nada es más importante ¿lo sienten ellos de verdad?. IXR


¡Hola todos! Primero, ¡feliz San Valentín a todos! con o sin pareja, el amor va por dentro jejej... en fin como ya lo había anunciado esta es mi pequeña sorpresa para esta fecha tan especial. Obviamente es un One-shot de corte romántico y con mi pareja favorita, Ichigo Rukia. La inspiración me vino de la canción "Perfecta" de Miranda, si quieren pueden oírla mientras leen este fic ;) www. youtube watch?v=Tau3Zt1vgR4

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones mencionadas más abajo, pertenecen a sus respectivas bandas y autores.

ADVERTENCIA: Tiene lemon. (Cuando dice "he pasado mucho tiempo pensando en hacer esto", se vuelve peligroso)

¡A DISFRUTAR!

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Era san Valentín el día del amor y la amistad, y como no tenía ni novia, invitaría a salir a alguien, en su opinión, divertida, alguien especial en su vida, un alguien que lo conocía de pies a cabeza y conocía cada parte de su estúpido y descabellado mundo, un alguien que era tal cual, sin reprensiones ni miramientos, a su amiga, su mejor amiga, Rukia.

-¿qué? ¿salir hoy? en que estás pensando, Ichigo-le reprendió su amiga por teléfono.

-sé que no tienes nada que hacer y bueno… creo que sería un desperdició no salir con un día tan…iluminado-terminó sin poder decir un mejor argumento que "iluminado". Rukia era una chica con duras convicciones y salir para San Valentín no contaba como una de sus escenarios favoritos.

-¿Quieres salir porque el día esta "iluminado"? Por favor Ichigo, invéntate una mejor escusa. No me estarás invitando porque no quieres pasar un día de los enamorados solo ¿no?

-no-hizo una mueca, le había dado justo en el clavo-no…-afirmó con más convicción, además no tengo idea de qué día es hoy.

-lo escucho en tu voz Ichigo, dice "_sácame para este día del amor, recuerda que también es el día de la amistad, vamos Rukia, por favor"-_dijo intentando imitar su voz.

-no…además tú también estas sola, ¿no?

-sí…pero

-¿pero?…

-confiésalo, Ichigo. No quieres pasar San Valentín solo, sin una dama que te haga compañía-hizo un puchero.

-¡bien! sí, no quiero estar solo ¿feliz? estoy aburrido en mi casa, ni mi viejo y ni mis hermanas están.

-¿y quieres que yo sea tu niñera?

-te estoy invitando, Rukia. No vas a pagar nada.

-es como siempre debe ser.

-¿quieres o no?-se comenzó a enfadar.

-de acuerdo-dijo con lentitud- pero nada de paseítos romanticones a la orilla del mar, sabes que me enferman las parejitas de la mano, sobre todo para el 14 de febrero.

-y luego se quejan que no somos románticos-murmuró

-¿qué dijiste?

-no, nada

-Ichigo…-lo amenazó

-tengo cara que me guste lo romántico.

Rukia rió entre dientes recordando su imborrable ceño fruncido

-no, no tienes cara-confirmó con risas.

-¿qué te parece escalar muros?

-¿escalar muros? A lo spider-man…suena interesante ¿dónde hay de eso?

-detrás de la escuela hay un gimnasio que inauguraron hace poco, hay algunas promociones…dicen que es interesante. ¿te parece?

-lo tenías todo muy bien planeado, ¿no, _Kurosaki-kun?-_terminó con su voz irritante.

-no hagas eso-la reprendió-¿vamos?

-de acuerdo, ¿cuánto tiempo me das para cambiarme?

-diez minutos.

-Idiota, te veo en una hora.

-no entiendo por qué siempre preguntas la hora si siempre acabas estableciéndola tú.

-es la costumbre de desacreditarte-sonrió para sí-¿en la escuela?

-sí, se puntual.

-siempre lo soy ¡Tú eres el que se atrasa en las mañanas! No importa. No me hagas esperar.

-como diga, su alteza-y cortó antes que le reprendiera por haberla llamado así.

Eran amigos desde que Rukia llegó a la escuela hace tres años. Primero se miraron, luego discutieron y después se entendieron con una facilidad impresionante, desde entonces nadie se quiso involucrar en ese pequeño gran mundo que crearon entre ellos y para ellos. Ninguno de sus amigos conocía mejor a Ichigo que Rukia y viceversa. Sus primeras confesiones de amor, primeras experiencias, primeras dudas llegaban siempre a los oídos del otro antes que a cualquier otra persona. Por eso, sin siquiera proponérselo, se complementaban y ayudaban, eran inseparables, de alguna manera una pareja ideal.

-_yo… –Rukia estaba a punto de explotar-te…jajajaja-…de la risa ante su primera confesión- ¡Ichigo eres un idiota!_

_Estaban en la azotea del edificio de su escuela, haciendo un verdadera obra de teatro para poder recrear el escenario perfecto para la confesión de sentimientos. _

_-¿qué?-preguntó inocente con las mejillas hinchadas de aire. _

_-cambia esa … jajaja… cara de estúpido-se limpió una lágrima de risa- ¿cómo quieres que me concentre para confesarme si me pones esa cara? no me estas ayudando._

_El desinfló la cara y tomó su tono serio._

_-Vamos, Rukia… simplemente se franca con él-le tomó los hombros- como siempre lo haces: se tú misma ¿de acuerdo?_

_-gracias-subió su mirada a los ojos dorados-sabes qué decir en estos momento, aunque la mayoría del tiempo digas puras sandeces._

_-sí, yo también te quiero-le pellizcó las mejillas- y también sabes que decir cuando se da la ocasión, aunque en otras solo seas una enana insoportable._

_Rukia también le pellizcó las mejillas._

_-eres un Idiota…-se soltaron al mismo tiempo por el esfuerzo y rieron mientras la morena castigaba al muchacho retorciendo sus brazos. _

No había otra manera para ellos y lo encontraban, simplemente genial. Pese a que las relaciones amorosas interferían en su amistad, siempre encontraban el equilibrio, según ellos perfecto, para hacer funcionar sus noviazgos y al mismo tiempo seguir edificando su particular relación.

_-Rukia, no puedo seguir con ella, ¡me desespera!- le confesó en su habitación mientras ella leía uno de sus mangas favoritos sobre su cama._

_-cálmate un poco-dijo cerrando el libro de un golpe- ¿cuánto llevan? ¿dos meses?_

_-uno-dijo poniendo las piernas sobre la cama y estirándose en la silla-pero parecen que fueran cinco, ya no la aguanto. Me ahoga y me llena de preguntas sobre nosotros, me parece que te tiene celos._

_-¿a mí?-lo miró incrédula y frunció el ceño-¿por qué a mí? Yo no te acoso como otra gente._

_-Dice que no entiende que salga contigo tan seguido, que vengas y te quedes aquí por las tardes, ni cómo tú y yo tenemos una atmosfera tan cómplice, aun si no hablamos, y no la tengo con ella ¡Por favor!_

_-entonces déjala, no puedes forzar las cosas-le fijó la mirada en sus ojos, leyendo con claridad lo que debía decir y lo que él necesitaba escuchar- Es así de simple; Se franco y todo saldrá bien._

Las noviazgos iban y venían, pero ellos siempre quedaban, intuitivos, compañero y confidentes. Si las vacaciones eran largas y no se veían, al regresa era como si no se hubieran separado nunca, seguían entendiéndose a la perfección. Y eso les causaba problemas.

_-dime ¿es por él?_

Se oía constantemente en las relaciones de Rukia.

_-Dime, ¿es por ella?_

Y en las relaciones de Ichigo, también.

_-¿qué? pero si es mi amigo._

Respondía la joven Kuchiki cuando le pedían que reemplazara el tiempo que pasaba con Ichigo por él.

_-es mi amiga_

Aseguraba Ichigo, negándose a disminuir su tiempo con Rukia.

Y siempre era el mismo ultimátum…

_-lo siento, tendrás que elegir entre él o yo_

Le decían a ella.

_-ella o yo._

Le exigían a él.

_-no me hagas elegir._

Respondía Rukia.

_-no me hagas elegir._

Contestaba el joven Kurosaki.

…porque en sus caminos nunca faltaba una chica o un muchacho que les gustara o agradara para ser su pareja, pero una amistad como la suya, no.

_-a él._

Terminaba la morena.

_-a ella._

Ultimaba el peli-naranjo

Así fue cómo terminaron la mayoría de sus relaciones, cortas, porque jamás llegaban al tercer mes sin una queja que les exigía separarlos, llegando de esa forma el fin del romance, porque ellos se mantenían firmes, si los tenían debía ser con el pack completo; sin el uno no existía el otro, era así de simple e inexplicable. De esta forma pasaron los meses y los dos años, hasta su último año de secundaria, ambos sin pareja, lo cual no era un problema ni importaba porque se tenían el uno al otro.

-llegas tarde- la regañó cuando la vio corriendo desde la esquina.

-puntual, idiota, ves-dijo mostrándole el reloj de pulsera.

-sí, atrásalo cuanto quieras. Vamos.

-¡yo no lo atraso!-caminaron hacia el gimnasio- ¡eres tú quien adelanta el reloj!

-a ver-le agarró la mano y examinó

-¿qué?-preocupada por la cara de seriedad-vamos, Ichigo ¿qué pasa?

-tu reloj-apuntó soltándola.

-está en perfectas…-miró su preciado aparato.

-no funciona… ahora, ¿quién está equivocada?-la miró con superioridad.

-¡eres despreciable!-tomó el reloj y lo hizo andar y le pegó en el hombro.

-valió la pena ver tu cara-le tomó la mano y corrieron al gimnasio- es por aquí.

Se acercaron hasta la entrada, se veía lleno de gente, todas emparejadas y envueltas en el clásico manto rosa cargado de corazones y romanticismo, por donde miraban había parejas aprovechando el día de San Valentín.

-prometiste que no habría parejas- lo regañó Rukia mientras se sumaban a una larga fila para llegar a la recepción del lugar.

-no me culpes a mí, no pensé que hubiera tanta gente por aquí, menos en parejas.

-¿hola?… es San Valentín, están en todas partes

-pero no pensé que les gustaría escalar-miraron a uno de las murallas especiales para la escaladas donde un hombre esperaba, según sus suposiciones, su novia para que llegará hasta su mano, luego le deba un apasionado beso para, por fin juntos, llegar a lo más alto de la muralla-supongo que tienen su recompensa.

-¡Bienvenidos al gimnasio Kurakara ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?-les saludó una rubia extremadamente entusiasta al llegar al módulo de informaciones

-queríamos escalar-informó Ichigo al mismo tiempo que recibía un folleto.

-allí estan los precios y las promociones por el día de los enamorados ¡ah! y veo cómo ustedes lo están, ¡si hasta llevan el mismo atuendo! ¡qué tiernos!.

Ichigo y Rukia miraron horrorizados, primero a la joven tras el mostrador y luego a ellos mismos. Rukia llevaba unos shorts blancos, con dos franjas violetas a los lados, que combinaban con una sudadera del mismo tono con un corte en "v" adornada con dos líneas horizontales en medio de su pecho también del mismo color que el de la polera, sus zapatillas en las misma tonalidades; lo único distinto era su bolso estilo western que usaba cruzado.

-maldición, tiene razón-soltó la morena-¿no pudiste elegir otra cosa?

-¿y por qué no haberlo hecho?-replicó él un poco molesto por la reprimenda- Demonios, pareciera que nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo.

Ichigo llevaba el mismo equipo, pero en tonos negros con adornos naranjas.

-aunque no son los mismos colores su ropa es igual-la muchacha se emocionó, esperando a que se decidieran por algunas de las promociones, como no lo hacían les quiso dar un pequeño empujoncito- les recomiendo la escalada conjunta; van escalando en una muralla de obstáculos en los que es necesario que ambos se alíen y ayuden para llegar a la meta. Creo que es ideal para estas festividades.

-¡no!-respondieron al unísono.

-¿no quieren pasar un rato tan agradable ayudándose mutuamente?-pregunto con tono decepcionado- además esta con un descuento especial.

-no, gracias por la oferta. A nosotros nos llama algo más…competitivo ¿tiene algo que se le parezca?-respondió la morena.

-buenos tenemos este circuito-les acercó otro volante-una hora de escalada cronometrada, donde ambos competen por hacer el menor tiempo.

-suena interesante, ¿qué opinas, Rukia?

-me parece bien. Lo tomamos.

-pasen por aquí-la muchacha los llevó a una sala especial con un instructor y un gran reloj en el centro- el muchacho junto a los arneses les explicara todo- se despidió y los dejo.

Compitieron, se chocaron, se sacaron de la pista constantemente, se empujaron y por sobre todo rieron, lo pasaron espectacular escalando paredes como arañas, estuvieron más de tres horas en una vana carrera de quien era él mejor, en la que siempre terminaron empatando. Salieron del gimnasio con una horda de risas cerca de las siete de la tarde.

-¡Lo pase genial!, ¡oh, Ichigo, tenemos que repetirlo!

-no te dije que sería una buena idea-osciló su cuello para relajarse.

-aunque prometiste ir a un lugar sin parejitas.

-no se puede tener todo en la vida.

A cada rincón que miraban había parejas que se daban la mano, se besaban, se abrazaban, daban giros de alegría y hacían planes de una vida eterna llena de amor.

-¡qué asco! Ichigo ¿por qué no nos corremos de aquí?

-Te molesta que los otros disfruten mientras tú no.

-¿quién dijo que yo no disfruto? vivo mi soltería con mucha satisfacción, soy libre y hago lo que se me antoja-miró con suspicacia- las mujeres sabemos llevar mejor ciertas necesidades biológicas ¿Cómo lo estás llevando tú, Ichigo?

Él quedó enmudecido, admirado por la facilidad que tenía de invertir la situación, la sonrisa traviesa y la audacia con la que había cambiado el rumbo de su comentario.

-te quedaste callado, vamos Ichigo, ¿cómo lo haces?

-no es un tema que pueda hablar contigo-se guardó las manos en los bolsillos evitando verla a la cara.

-¿y con quién si no?, vamos, ¿no somos amigos?

-sigue siendo un campo limitado para ti.

-aguafiestas. De todos modos me lo terminaras contando tarde o temprano

-te sobrevaloras.

-me infravaloras, tengo mis tácticas, Ichigo. Cuando no te des cuenta, tu boca rogará a mis oídos oír lo que sale de ella, hay que solo tener paciencia.

-sí, claro-respondió un tanto sarcástico-espera sentada.

-como tú digas.

Siguieron caminando alrededor del río disfrutando del atardecer de aquel día, tan lleno de rosado por todos los rincones y envuelto de ridículos corazones, pero que ellos vivieron con intensidad, acción, risas y choques en lugar de besos, comentarios punzantes en vez de oraciones de amor y una escalada tramposa en lugar de un auxilio romántico, era perfecto.

-se hace tarde, aun no me creo que hayamos gastado tanto tiempo en el gimnasio y comenzó a oler fatal. La ducha fue muy rápida-comentó Rukia cuando se sentaron en el césped.

-¿qué piensas hacer ahora?-y pensó en agregar en que su aroma era delicioso, pero eso la haría o, uno a reírse, dos en tomarlo por mentiroso, o tres en mirarlo desconcertada con una cara de_ qué le pasa a este loco_. Era mejor callar.

-no tenía pensado nada…pero no quiero volver a mi casa todavía, aunque tengo una ganas de darme un baño muy largo.

-vamos a la mía, puedes darte un baño allá.

-no lo sé…

-tengo comida

-eso es trampa-lo empujo haciendo que él se recostara en el pasto.

-¿vienes?

-de acuerdo-se levantó y cruzó de brazos-el último que llega lava los platos.

Y salió corriendo como una bala sin mirar atrás, segura que él la seguiría y no tardaría en alcanzarla. Así fue, Ichigo a tres casas antes de llegar a la suya la atrapó por la cintura y la hizo girar dejándola atrás.

-oye, no seas tramposo.

-no fui yo quien empezó-dijo cuándo la morena se apoyó en la puerta de entrada-tu lavas la loza.

Rukia respondió con un gruñido cuando entraron en la casa, él se acercó al interruptor para prender las luces y fue directo a la cocina, ella se desparramó en el sofá, agotada por todo lo que habían hecho durante el día.

-Ichigo, ¿a dónde se fue tu familia?

-fin de semana en la playa, son tan considerados que me dejaron a cargo de la casa.

-a ti sí que te quieren-la chica se levantó y le fue hacer compañía, mientras Ichigo inspeccionaba al refrigerador.

-queda…-gritó-Lasaña…

-cállate, estoy aquí.

-ah, no te había visto es que eres tan enana.

-sigue con esa actitud y quedaras sin descendencia- tomó un cuchillo y comprobó su filo luego lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa-y hablo en serio.

Ichigo tragó saliva con dificultad y cambió de táctica.

-¿lasaña?-pregunto animado.

-adoró la lasaña-Rukia ya había olvidado el cuchillo e Ichigo lo alejó con discreción, solo por precaución.

-estará listo…-tomó las bandejas y las puso en el microondas-… en un rato.

-¿ayudo?-ofreció con desgano.

-no es necesario

-de acuerdo-dijo aireada volviendo a la sala.

-esperaba la insistencia-la siguió Ichigo.

-dijiste que no era necesario.

-pero es modestia, tenías que insistir.

-¿ah? ¡qué buen anfitrión, así tratas a tus invitados!

-tú no eres invitada, eres casi de la casa.

-vaya manera de tratar a tu mejor amiga.

-amiga, ya casi ni me pareces chica-y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, ella era una chica en toda su regla y él se atormentaba por ello, bajó la guardia y fue su perdición.

-me la pagas- le propinó un golpe en el estómago y arrancó. Ichigo se tomó el estómago con fuerza.

-no te saldrá tan barata esta Rukia-se recuperó y la persiguió entre los sillones; saltó por sobre el sofá y la tomó del pie haciendo que ella cayera.

-¡suéltame, idiota!-trato de patearlo, pero solo consiguió que le acorralara ambos pies y luego las manos.

-te pagué la pasada en la escalada y así lo agradeces-dijo sobre ella.

-¡tú invitaste, es tu culpa!

-la próxima pagas tú.

-¿qué te hace pensar que habrá próxima vez?

-la experiencia.

-sí claro, cómo no…-dijo sarcástica, luego comenzó a reír cuando él la acechó con cosquillas en el estómago-ahhh…no Ichigo para-dijo con las risas más altas, no podía respirar ni parar de reír hasta que sintió un aroma, se puso en alerta -Ichigo...-dijo con seriedad

-¿qué?

-¿no hueles algo…?

-¿tu apestosa arrogancia?

-no, es en serio…Ichigo…¡se está quemando! ¡¿Cuántos minutos pusiste?!

-ah, demonios-y saltó a ver la cocina, abrió la puerta donde estaba la cena, desparramada y chamuscada.

-eres un total y absoluto idiota-dijo cuando vio los cuarenta y cinco minutos y los trecientos grados en la pantalla digital- ni siquiera puedes calentar bien una cena, ahora ¿qué vamos a comer?

-una pizza, pero esta la pagas tú.

-claro, tu lo arruinas yo lo reparo-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-de hecho…sí.

-tonto-dijo refunfuñada.

-toma-le arrojó el teléfono-y con doble queso.

-de acuerdo-dijo a regañadientes y digitó los números de memoria- va ser con triple pepinillo-se animó, pensando en la extensión del queso, en las rodajas del tomate flotando sobre la viscosidad de la delicia amarilla y los pepinillos haciendo una alucinante compañía.

-no me quejo.

La chica llamó y pidió la orden en unos minutos.

-si quieres puedes ir a darte tu baño-le dijo cuando ella terminó de ordenar la cena.

-pero…ya no tengo más cambio de ropa

-cuándo pediste permiso para sacar una camiseta.

-desde hoy-le sonrió cuando subía por la escalera.

Veinte minutos más tarde Rukia salió del baño y se encontró de frente al peli-naranjo en la puerta de su habitación dejándolo pasmado, esa gloriosa visión de Rukia saliendo desnuda bajo esa toalla, era tan íntima y familiar que no pudo reaccionar luego de varios segundos.

-¿qué…qué pasó?-se reincorporó de golpe- pensé que demorarías horas.

-tengo hambre-le sonrió con simplicidad- ¿tomaras un baño?-preguntó pasando tras él, haciendo que Ichigo se irguiera con rapidez y evitara a toda costa rozarla. Ella pareció no notarlo, porque se puso a su lado buscando una camiseta que se había prometido hacerse de ella. Cuando la encontró sus ojos brillaron, estaba justo en el segundo cajón de abajo hacia arriba. Se agachó, y por unos sagrados minutos el peli-naranjo pudo ver en toda su extensión como su forma se desarrolló, su ex-pecho plano ya no lo era; no era voluptuosa, para nada, pero ese leve cambio la hacía formar una sutil silueta que acompañaba con verdadera sensualidad a todo su cuerpo. Estaba fascinado, pero no solo eran esas suaves curvas lo que lo dejaban boquiabierto, si fuera por eso no se sentiría tan nervioso, no, era todo su conjunto, el cuadro completo: los hombros cremosos, junto a su mano delgada que sujetaba con fervor la toalla bajo sus senos, por la espalda se expandía casi con libertad hacia abajo. ¡por Dios, era tan hermosa, elegante, sensual! Ichigo se reprendió por mirarla así; penetrante, sugerente, hambrienta. Estaba grabando cada detalle de cada gesto que hacía. Así recordó la pregunta que ella le había hecho ¿qué hacía para librar sus necesidades biológicas?, ¡cómo le confesaría que pensar en ella era un alto estimulante! Pero ¿qué podía hacer? era hombre y no podía negar que su querida amiga, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, lo hacía pensar en noche excitantes entre cabellos azabaches sobre pieles cremosas, mientras unos ojos violetas lo absorbían y devoraban su mirada.

-Ichigo…-

¡Si hasta oía su voz!

-Ichigo…-insistió cuando sintió que él la observa, no, más bien la examinaba exhaustivamente con una mirada que le estaba haciendo arder la piel, que la estaba haciendo saltar el pulso y a subir su temperatura, decidió atacar -¿qué estas mirando?-sonrió con su mejor táctica de actriz para que su voz sonara con malicia.

-ah-dijo despertando al fin, con rapidez y un poco torpeza tomó una toalla-me voy a duchar-con agua muy fría agregó para sí.

-está bien-respondió pero él ya había cerrado la puerta del baño.

Rukia se quedó pensativa cuando extendió la polera favorita de Ichigo y se la puso sobre los hombros, era más larga que las otras que él usaba, tenía un número quince en el costado izquierdo con letras naranjas que combinaban con el azulado de la tela, le quedaba a unos cinco centímetros sobre las rodillas y un poco desbocada en los hombros, pero adoraba como le asentaba, de hecho saldría a la calle con ella si le agregaba un cinturón, se calzó unas pantuflas que estaban en el armario al mismo tiempo pensó sus gustos de hacía dos años atrás, antes tomaba prestado los vestidos de Yuzu y disfrutaba con eso, pero luego de un tiempo cambió sus preferencias y se inclinaron por las prendas de su amigo. "¿Por qué habré cambiado?", reflexionó cuando bajaba por las escaleras ¿por qué estaba creciendo, madurando, su gusto se acercaba más al de él que al de su hermana? o porque…le costaba reconocer que era porque así sentía su olor, podía estar físicamente en un lugar donde él había estado antes, porque esa tela la cubría como lo habían cubierto a él como si la abrazara por completo. Se aferró a esos hilos sobre su pecho y, a medio camino, dirigió la mirada a la puerta del baño justo cuando el sonido de la ducha paró y él salió del baño a su cuarto, pudiendo así ver su dorso desnudo sin que él se percatara. Se sonrojó y siguió escaleras abajo. Estaba loca, se regañó. Con ichigo eran amigos, muy buenos amigos, pero…no podía negar que desde un primer momento se gustaron, no tenía que preguntárselo porque lo sabía, se gustaban y comenzaron a ser amigos, pero de un tiempo a esta parte no solo le gustaba, la excitaba y no podía evitarlo. Cuando lo pinchaba con sus bromas y comentarios, más la cautivaba con sus respuestas desconcertadas y balbuceantes, y la derretía aún más cuando esas eran seguras y le devolvían el reto. Si no fuera por qué temía perderlo, se abalanzaría sobre su cuerpo para saber qué pasaba.

La morena dio un largo, tenso y silencioso suspiro a los pies de la escalera, luego camino hasta llegar al sofá y se acurrucó en el con las piernas fletadas a su pecho, tomó el control para hacer un zapping en la televisión. Nada llamaba su atención nada en lo absoluto excepto los sonidos de la planta alta de la casa. El timbre interrumpió su pequeña ensoñación de un mundo sin complicaciones donde con un simple "nos equivocamos" se arreglaba todo y ella podía experimentar hacer ciertas cosas con la persona de arriba, se sobresaltó de su propio atrevimiento, y su voz sonó aguda cuando se levantaba apartando sus castillos de aire.

-yo voy- tomó el bolso y empezó a sacar dinero dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-olvídalo-llegó Ichigo descalzo, con los jeans apenas abrochados y bajándose la polera con rapidez, la empujó levemente alejándola de la puerta y dándole una fría mirada.

Fue él quien recibió la pizza, él quien pago y él quien cerró la puerta para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

-huele delicioso-Rukia comentó son extrañeza por su actitud-¿por qué no dejaste que pagara?- le preguntó un poco molesta.

-no iba a dejar que te vieran así-la miró de arriba abajo.

-lo dices porque no llevo sostén.

Él dio un respingón sintiendo como todos sus sentidos se prendían, controlándose con todas fuerzas logró componer su postura.

-te queda muy corto-respondió no sin dificultad.

-¡por favor! mi uniforme es más corto

En eso llevaba razón "¡por dos centímetros!" se recordó el peli-naranjo, sin poder evitar analizar el largo de la sudadera.

-ejem-carraspeó Rukia, levemente sonrojada-¿con qué la vamos a comer?-cambió de tema para evitar que los colores se le subieran a las mejillas. Se estaba comportando como una niñita en su primera cita y no la joven segura e independiente que sabía que era, se reprendió en silencio.

Ichigo salió de su ensimismamiento y se dirigió al refrigerador.

-a ver…-comentó-…nada –se dirigió a los estantes.

-¿nada?

-aquí encontré algo-sacó una botella-vino

-mmm…-hizo una mueca-nunca he probado el vino.

-tampoco estoy muy acostumbrado a beberlo…pero, entre nosotros, ¿qué puede salir mal?

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-Y te acuerdas…-dijo tratando de tomar aire de tanto reír- cuando rompimos el jarrón de la sala de exposiciones…había una muestra de arte antiguo…oh-se tomó la cabeza el vino la estaba mareando un poco- no lo recuerdo bien- ¡casi nos matan porque ninguno de los dos queríamos confesar...ahh-suspiró y dejó el vaso encima de la mesa de café, estaban comiendo sobre la alfombra con una agradable melodía de fondo que tocaba el equipo de última generación del señor Kurosaki. Rock, pop y algo de electro se complementaba mágicamente con la conversación liviana que llevaban, recuerdos, anécdotas y algunos pequeños secretos de su amistad-¡ahhh, Ichigo! nunca había disfrutado tanto estar en el colegio-ladeó la cabeza y la apoyó junto al brazo en el sofá pudiendo mirar a su amigo de perfil.

-tampoco yo…pese a todo el enredo y el castigo, valió la pena-también dejó el vaso en la mesa y colgó las manos entre sus piernas.

-Sí, valió la pena.

-nunca ir a clases me pareció algo tan especial; iba, me educaba, estudiaba, sacaba sobresalientes y volvía a la rutina...

-te entiendo-el ambiente se había vuelto a relajar luego de la incomparable voz de Freddy Mercury con su _I want to break free_, luego el shuffle arrojó una canción tan distinta y extrañamente rosa que era agradable. _Perfecta_, de Miranda-yo…estuve restringida toda mi vida haciendo lo correcto sin salirme de las normas y sin sacar lo que tuviera dentro por muy enfadada o muy feliz que estuviera…hasta…-Ichigo volteó su mirada y se topó con sus ojos violetas abiertos, brillantes y sinceros.

-¿hasta?-apoyó su pierna izquierda en el piso en dirección a la morena y apoyó su mano derecha en su otra pierna, expectante por las palabras que saldrían de esa boca, devorando sus ojos y respirando su agitado aliento que hacía que el suyo también se acelerara.

-que te conocí…-concluyó sin pensar ni un segundo lo que diría, el alcohol de ese vino le estaba soltando la lengua, terminaría diciendo algo vergonzoso o muy escondido, tanto que ni Ichigo supiera, si no se controlaba-… Ichigo-concluyó e intentó levantarse- y…-su lengua salió disparada, en defensa miró a otro lugar con eso salió lo que tenía oculto- vi más allá de una mera regla de protocolo y …-Ichigo impidió que se pusiera de pie-vi como era en realidad…comencé a vivir –lo miró con un poco de dificultad intentando escapar del contactó de su mano sobre su hombro.

Ichigo vio que intentaría escapar, pero era su cuerpo quien lo hacía, quizás por defensa, por miedo o simplemente porque creía que era lo correcto, pero al ver sus ojos supo que todo eso no era la realidad su corazón latía fuerte y deseaba con cada músculo estar así, a su lado. se arriesgaría decidió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Sintió una liberación, tantas vueltas que le había carcomido la cabeza intentando que ella desapareciera de ella, más después de esa visión de su cuerpo húmedo y recién salido de la ducha, cuando lo único que quería y anhelaba era dar ese paso.

-quédate- la miró a los ojos y ella se quedó inmóvil, dándole la oportunidad de tomarle la mano entre las suyas y entrelazarlas- sigue creciendo, conociéndote, viviendo, madurando-suspiró mientras ella lo oí perpleja con su pulso tan desbocado como una liebre en carrera de perros- entraste como un remolino en mi vida Rukia…y te lo agradezco-besó el dorso de la mano de ella lo que le provocó un estremecimiento con un dulce cosquilleo desde sus pies hasta la punta de su cabello.

-Ichigo…esto, no…-murmuro intentando bloquear sus propios deseos-no…-suspiró.

-¿qué no Rukia? tan solo tomé tu mano, no es la primera vez que lo hago- y volvió a besarla y esta vez mordisqueo con suavidad sus nudillos, no dejaría que se escapara, no cuando sabía que ambos lo querían, tan solo había que romper sus murallas, sus reglas, sus normas que a veces no la dejaban vivir y que él también sufría por ello.

-pero…esa vez, estábamos completamente sobrios- se defendió- y creo que a mí el vino se me está subiendo a la cabeza.

-mentirosa-él le tocó la muñeca sintiendo cuán acelerado estaba su pulso- la botella no hace ni siquiera un litro, no somos tan blandos, Rukia…-sonrió levemente, haciendo que ella diera un brinco. Estaban sobre tierras movedizas y ambos lo sabían, pero uno quería la seguridad y el otro estaba decidido a seguir sus emociones: La convencería-Rukia, siempre me ha gustado como suena…. Lo único que ha hecho lo que hemos tomado es hacernos más habladores y sinceros.

-no creo que sea una buena idea-Ichigo supo interpretar perfectamente sus palabras, vivirían, por Dios que lo harían. Subió su mano por la polera que caía por el hombro y se la subió, luego siguió su camino hasta el cuello de la morena-Ichi…

-nunca crees que sea una buena idea-entrecerró los ojos y bajó la vista a sus labios, tan suaves, tan blandos con su toque, tan fríos y cálidos a la vez. Los acarició con su pulgar-rompamos las reglas Rukia, rompe tus rígidas y pragmáticas reglas por los dos.

-pero…- estiró su cuello cuando sintió la mano masculina en sus labios y en su nuca al mismo tiempo- somos…nuestra amistad…

-¿no es el amor una amistad mucho más profunda e íntima?- se inclinó y besó la línea perfecta que unía el cuello y el inició del rostro femenino.

-Ichigo…no lo vayamos a arruinar-subió las manos al cuello de su amigo. Cedió y con eso firmó para ambos su gloria…o condena.

-somos cómplices Rukia, siempre lo hemos sido-tomó con su boca el lóbulo derecho de la morena.

-cómplices…-subió la mano derecha por el cuello hasta tomar el pelo naranja-y nos gustamos.

-no hay duda de eso- siguió por su rostro y encontró su boca, la besó estimulando sus labios que lo recibieron abiertos y libres, expuestos a su antojo ¡cómo soñaba tomar su boca de esa forma! beberla hasta cansarse, enredar sus labios con su lengua y oír sus suspiros de placer con ese toque de inevitable resistencia, mordisquear sus labios sedosos y húmedos por sus besos, y luego mirar como los dejaban hinchados de tanto jugar. Se separó y la miró a los ojos con sus orbes hechos chocolate caliente, mientras ella hacía lo propio con sus violetas casi noche consumiéndolo con cada respiración agitada y nerviosa- y nos deseamos, de hace mucho que lo hacemos-y volvió a besarla con anhelo y deseo profundo, despidió su boca para explorar su cuello y seguir por sus hombros mientras ella se sentía borracha de sus pieles frotándose una con la otra aunque las barreras de la tela impedían que se tocaran de verdad. Rukia suspiró y se preguntó cómo demonios habían llegado hasta esos extremos, cómo era posible sentir tal sensibilidad con tan solo un rose y cómo era posible que hubieran esperado tanto cuando ambos se necesitaban tanto.

-he pasado mucho tiempo pensando en hacer esto-soltó empujándolo para atrás, rompiendo así todas sus barreras y miedos, lo quería lo deseaba y lo necesitaba ¿qué podía hacer? Y sabía que sería correspondida, lo sentía en su propio corazón y en el de él, no podía estar equivocada. Subió a horcas sobre él y besó el cuello musculoso-lamento mucho no haberlo hecho antes.

-y yo…-le acarició los muslos con las manos y la boca la posó en ese hueco entre el hombro y su cuello. Rukia bajó las manos y le sacó la polera, bajó por el cuello hasta sus pectorales tan bien formados, no eran grandes, ni grotescos y eso la fascinaba, Ichigo tenía una musculatura que la hacía perder el aliento, una delgadez marcada por el ejercicio y el esfuerzo, no pudo evitar acariciarlo con sus labios, sintiéndose orgullosa del cómo él se estremecía y perdía aún más su autocontrol-Rukia…-suspiró y le sujetó las manos para mirarla sin impedimentos, ella lo miró dudosa ¿habría dudado? ¿estaba arrepintiéndose? o ¿quizás se retractaría de lo que dijo? el deseo, el anhelo y el temor se reflejaron en sus ojos, él lo notó y le besó las palmas de la manos y las lamio con gusto, dejando en claro que no la detenía porque no la deseaba, le entrelazó los dedos para no distraerse con su caricias y poder decir lo que tenía atorado en la garganta antes de continuar. La respiración de ambos era agitada y solo sus testarudas voluntades les permitieron frenarse- cuando me preguntaste qué era lo que hacía para deshacerme de mis necesidades biológicas…

Rukia intentó recordar hasta cazar sus propias palabras.

-sí…-dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca de desagrado; pensar en Ichigo haciendo lo que ellos hacían ahora con otras mujeres. Le resultaba repugnante, por lo mismo no pudo evitar que su temperamento saliera de su rincón para actuar a sus expensas. Intentó zafarse, pero Ichigo la asió con más fuerzas y cayó sobre su pecho.

-no te escapes…-suspiró con pesadez, para no pensar que sus senos estaban sobre su pecho, cubiertos tan solo con la delgada tela de su polera favorita-…pensaba en esto.

-en el sexo casual…-lo atacó con un poco de irritación.

-no-se irritó también porque ella lo creyera así y con una mano le sujetó las muñecas mientras que con la otra bajaba hasta por debajo de su sudadera y le acaricio su torneado trasero, y subiéndola hasta la curva que se unía con su espalda para seguir su movimiento de arriba abajo- en esto Rukia…en ti en tu cuerpo sobre él mío...-se giró y quedó sobre ella, sin evitar que sus manos rápidas la deshicieran de la inoportuna tela dejándola con tan solo sus bragas puestas- en tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío… te imaginaba a ti haciendo lo que estamos por hacer- se zambulló en sus pechos bebiendo de él todo lo que ella le ofrecía sintiendo como se estremecía, mientras sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo, con plena libertad en su piernas, brazos y más.

-ahh…-suspiró la morena, era un sueño, un sueño…como podía hacer nacer de esa manera tantas sensaciones y sentimientos. Miedo, poder, cariño, deseo, anhelo, todo a la misma vez, y cada vez más fuerte-me alegra escucharlo-dijo al fin, era un alivió y un alago ser ella la fantasía de sus sueños- no puedo negar que también me atormentabas en mis fantasías...ah-gimió cuando sintió cómo las manos de su curioso explorador se hacía con sus delicados pliegues que ya nada los cubría.

¡Cielos como le gustaba la sensación de estar con ella! de verla vibrar con sus sonido guturales nacidos de su garganta, fuertes y calientes por él y solo por él, liberándose en sus deliciosas sacudidas, y cuando las lágrimas le salían por sus ojos no dudaba de bebérselas deseándola con más fuerza. La amaba, ¡por Dios cómo la amaba!, no podía vivir sin ella y tendría que acostumbrase a vivir con ella, pese a lo difícil que pudiera ser, porque no quería despertar sin verla en sus brazos junto a él, incluso antes de entrar en ella, sabía que ya nada sería igual, estaba perdido, no podría dejarla jamás.

Rukia agarró sus hombros y lo miró con decisión, se giró sobre él para quedar en posesión del poder mientras que con su mirada le decía que deseaba más y lo necesitaba a él, bajó sus manos delicadamente por todo su pecho y bajó por su estómago hasta la cinturilla del pantalón, que se veía tan abultado, y lo estaba porque sin esfuerzo su pantalón cedió. Por supuesto no llevaba bóxer y Rukia con sus manos delicadas terminó de bajar la prenda para dejarlo desnudo ante ella. Curiosa lo tomó con sus delicadas manos, impaciente de sentir la erección de su miembro entre ellas.

La sensación de poder fue magistral y sin duda eróticamente exquisita, jamás había sentido tanto deseo en su vida y con tan ferviente necesidad de que su cuerpo se uniera con un hombre, pero no era cualquier hombre era a Ichigo, y eso era lo más mágico de todo, lo deseaba, lo deseó y siempre sería a él a quien deseara, los otros simplemente fueron una pequeña y estúpida escusa de supuesta atracción, pero esto, lo que sentía bajó sus manos, en su pecho, en cada célula de su anatomía era real.

Ichigo gruño aguantando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Rukia elevó su mirada a los ojos de Ichigo y supo que su tiempo había acabado.

-se acabó el tiempo mi pequeña hada- giraron, una vez más él tomó las piernas femeninas y se las rodeo en su cintura, la besó con fuerza jugando con su lengua distrayéndola con su juegos mientras la penetraba con profundidad hasta lo más hondo de ese ser que tanto quería unir al suyo. Sus embestidas se conjugaban con el sonidos de sus gemidos, y sus nombres que sonaban balbuceantes y guturales, tan sensualmente mencionados que nunca ninguno de los dos sería capaz de llamarse sin pensar en lo que hacían en esos momentos, absolutamente entregados en un éxtasis total.

-un poco más-dijo Ichigo sintiendo cómo su propio límite llegaba e intentó que ella lo envolviera con fuerza-vamos mi amor, un poco más.

Rukia aspiró y el corazón le salto tan fuerte que pensó que se saldría de su pecho, llegaron con brutal violencia al clímax a la vez y lo sostuvieron tanto como sus fuerzas se los permitieron. El cuerpo masculino cayó sobre el suyo y ambos jadearon con tanta fuerzas por la falta de aire y cansancio que les hizo falta unos cuantos minutos en logar hilar algún pensamiento. Rukia solo fue capaz de acariciar el cabello claro sobre su pecho, mientras Ichigo acariciaba con su respiración su piel, eso la hizo pensar que por fin estaba llena de él, llena de sus besos de sus caricias, de su propio ser. Habían hecho el amor, ninguna fibra de duda cabía de eso, no era solo sexo, no, hacían el amor, ellos lo hicieron, y tuvo certeza de que él pensaba lo mismo.

Era ese el momento, no podía haber sido antes, antes no lo habrían aguantado, no habrían podido llegar a tal unión tan…tan intensa, salvaje tan llena de amor, pensaron con una unión de entendimiento casi sobre natural. Rukia se removió un poco y él levantó con gran esfuerzo su rostro. ¡Quería devorarlo a besos! Se veía tan satisfecho, tan adormilado y cansado que su corazón saltaba seguro de que era ella quien llenaba cada rincón de su pensamiento. Lo amaba, y eso la brumaba, pero la tranquilizó saber que él también lo hacía, lo había insinuado dos veces, pero no eran las palabras que se lo decían eran sus actos y él último había gritado que lo hacía…pero aún así le daba pánico sentir tanto.

Ichigo la abrazó y la apretó contra su pecho y la giró para no ahogarla. Rukia no podía negarse aceptarlo, aceptaría el miedo, el pánico, la tormenta que eso significaba.

El cambió de su relación, pensó Ichigo, no era nada nuevo, ya lo presentía muy en el fondo de su corazón, iban a llegar a donde estaban tarde o temprano. No podía decir que más fácil de esa forma, porque el amor no lo era, y el que sentía por Rukia era angustiante y gigantesco, sí, no podría evitar sentir miedo; de ella, por si se distanciaban, por sus reacciones, por sus decisiones, la necesidad…todo eso era enorme y la solución a eso era simplemente mantenerla junto a él.

-una vez leí…-le dijo al oído, sintiéndose tonto de compartir aquel loco pensamiento-…que todos los signos zodiacales son complementarios entre ellos, unos más que otros…

Rukia lo miró extrañada y sonrió con verdadera curiosidad y diversión

-¿por qué lees horóscopos? eso es más para nosotras, para las chicas…-dio una leve carcajada- y yo no me inclino especialmente por ellos-apoyó su mejilla en el pecho.

-los leo…-se pasó la mano por la frente-tsk…Rukia, solo estaban ahí…y

-te recuerdo que siempre los lees en los diarios, es una costumbre que tienes, ¿por qué? aún no me lo explico-giró su rostro y besó el pecho masculino-pero continua.

-lo que quería decir es…-sin aguantarse le acaricio la espalda suave sobre su cuerpo-¡Dios, Rukia!-la besó en los labios que ella correspondió sin resistencia-…Cáncer se complementa con capricornio, los dos trópicos…-la miró a los ojos con pasión- y los dos, en teoría, hacen una pareja ideal.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa idiota en la cara. Estaba loca y absolutamente enamorada de ese hombre, y no lo supo hasta esta noche. Sus palabras, su fuerza, su generosidad, su entrega y su valor por lo que creía justo pese al costo que podría tener la cautivaron, probablemente desde el inicio de su amistad, desde su primera mirada.

-¿me estas proponiendo ser tu pareja ideal Ichigo?- le preguntó respondiendo al fuego de sus ojos.

-¿por qué no?-le tomó la cara con su mano derecha y dirigió su dulce boca a la suya y bebió de ella-te amo.

-lo sé-respondió entre besos y con los ojos cerrados sintiendo con intensidad como el corazón de ambos latía desenfrenado y el calor de sus cuerpos los envolvía una vez más, abrió los ojos y se topó con su mirada, y así lo beso sin despegar sus ojos. Pegada a sus labios continuo- yo también te amo- le mordisqueó el labio inferior-veamos como nos resulta eso de ser una pareja ideal.

-no te arrepentirás-le aseguro llenándola de besos y caricias indiscretas por toda su piel que recibió con gusto e hizo lo propio con él.

-de eso estoy segura

-eres perfecta para mi

-no lo dudo-sonrió y no hubo más palabras que el sonidos anhelantes de sus cuerpos abriéndose el uno en el otro, entregándose en un sinfín de caricias llenas de un amor. Haciendo el amor con toda la extensión de lo que esa expresión significaba, amándose con ardor y pasión. No fueron los chocolates, las flores ni las velas que los llevó hasta ese momento, fueron la música, la pizza y el vino los que los hicieron explotar y apretar el gatillo de su amor, ¿no es la mejor manera de pasar San Valentín? para ellos sí lo fue, y sintieron que una horda de fuegos artificiales salían desde sus propias almas y se expandía por el cielo y más allá, manifestando el tamaño de lo que hacían, la gigantesca certeza de ser amado.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Les agradezco la lectura y cualquier comentario no duden en hacerlo, me encanta recibirlos y haré lo posible por responderlos ;). Se cuidan y disfruten con ganas este día del amor y la amistad. Nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


End file.
